witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Letho
|Gender =Male |Eye_color =Amber |Hair_color =Bald |Voice =Mark Lewis Jones |Appears_games = }} Letho of Gulet, also known as the Kingslayer, was a witcher from the School of the Viper. His closest associates were Auckes and Serrit, also kingslayers and fellow witchers from the School of the Viper. For reasons which were initially unknown, he enlisted the help of Iorveth and the Scoia'tael to aid him in his plan to kill the kings of the Northern Kingdoms. To back his claim, this man showed Iorveth a head he claimed belonged to Demavend III, the (now deceased) king of Aedirn. Biography In the forests of Angren on July 25, , Letho was near death after being struck by a slyzard's tail but Geralt, a witcher from the School of the Wolf, found and saved him while racing after the Wild Hunt to rescue Yennefer. As thanks for saving his life, Letho and his fellow witcher companions traveled with Geralt and eventually caught up with the Red Riders. Despite the witchers' skill, they couldn't defeat all the warriors and a stalemate ensued before Geralt offered himself in exchange for Yennefer. Feeling it'd be disrespectful to Geralt to just leave the sorceress somewhere, Letho and the witchers took care of her. However, she was suffering from amnesia and in pain and caused an endless source of trouble for the group which, in the Nilfgaardian Empire, could mean her death for being an unruly sorceress. While the group traveled constantly to try and keep from being caught, they eventually were detained and thrown in jail. However, Emperor Emhyr var Emreis himself approached Letho and offered him a deal he couldn't refuse: sow chaos in the North, kill some of their rulers, and the emperor would have the School of the Viper rebuilt. Killing kings In , Letho snuck onboard Demavend's ship out on the Pontar and, using a magic capsule, froze most of the ship and nearly everyone on board except a handful that were protected by Abelard's counter spell. However, this wasn't enough and all the guards fell to Letho's blade before he rounded on the king and killed him, then cut off his head for proof. He then sought out Iorveth with the head in tow and asked for the Scoia'tael's assistance in killing King Foltest of Temeria. While the first attempt on Foltest's life failed due to Geralt being there at the same time of the attack, the kingslayers planned another attempt, this time for Letho to pose as a monk guarding over the king's children at La Valette Castle. After successfully taking over the castle, Foltest appeared with Geralt, now acting as a bodyguard, and the king asked for Geralt to give him and the children some space. With his back turned, Geralt heard the attack too late as Letho revealed himself just before he killed Foltest and fled out a window, leaving Geralt to be wrongly accused of regicide. Shortly after this assassination, Letho attempted to betray Iorveth by turning one of his lieutenants against him. However, the elf refused and Letho killed his entire command in retribution and left the elf to be captured by Flotsam's guards. In an attempt to catch Letho, Geralt, who now knew that Iorveth had been in cohorts with the kingslayer, brought the elf to the Viper as a ruse to expose the latter's treachery. However, Iorveth and his Scoia'tael were attacked by the Blue Stripes, leaving Geralt and Letho to battle each other. Letho prevailed in the battle with Geralt but once the witcher was down, he didn't kill him. Letho then revealed that Geralt once saved his life, so with this small mercy they were now "even" before running off to kidnap Triss and force her to teleport them to Aedirn. : Letho, having no personal quarrel against Triss, rescued her from the Nilfgaardians while Geralt was busy with the dragon and let her go when Geralt arrived to talk with him. Right after Geralt's fight with Saesenthessis, Letho waited in the center of the Temerian Quarter in Loc Muinne to talk with his former comrade in arms, explaining he never had anything personal against Geralt and informed him about the emperor's deal with him. the two fought one last time and ultimately Geralt defeated Letho, killing him. Letho and Geralt parted ways, believing they'd never see each other again. On the run if Letho was killed at the end of the second game, what follows below isn't applicable. Having succeeded in tearing the North apart, Letho learned afterwards that it was all for naught with Emperor Emhyr not only going back on his word to restore the School of the Viper but, as Letho was now a living witness to the emperor's plans, the witcher was a liability. With a high price on his head and bounty hunters chasing him everywhere, Letho traveled around, not staying anywhere too long, before he dropped in at the abandoned Reardon Manor in Velen in . Just so happened, Geralt was in the area as well on unrelated business. the two parted ways, with Letho heading off to take care of his business by himself. Letho and Geralt talked for a bit, with Letho explaining his "on the run" situation before a group of scouts arrived, no doubt sent to see if Letho was there. After the two witchers killed them off, Letho asked his former friend for help in dealing with the bounty hunters and the two set out together to track down Louis, an acquaintance of Letho's and the only one who knew where the witcher was hiding, having recommended the manor to Letho. It turned out that Louis sold him out and, not one to forgive such actions, Letho killed him. He then had Geralt follow him to Lindenvale and told Geralt that whatever happened next, to not interfere, before throwing a bomb at a nearby barn, causing it to explode and several armed bounty hunters to run out of a nearby hut. After a small chat between the group and Letho, one of them shot a crossbow at the witcher and he attacked, killing off 6 of them before falling over, dead. Letho woke up sometime later, with Geralt waiting nearby, having sensed on closer inspection that Letho had used a substance to only make it appear that he died. :: However, as Geralt hadn't known about this beforehand, he'd killed off all the rest of the bounty hunters in retaliation and Letho told him off, stating his plan was to make it appear that he'd died so the bounty hunters would stop chasing him and spread the news of his "death" but now all the eyewitnesses were dead, ruining that plan. :: Having let the rest of the bounty hunters go, Letho was pleased to see that Geralt hadn't interfered with his ultimate plan: to make it look like he'd died so that the bounty hunters would stop chasing him and the witnesses would spread the news of his "death". However, he was thankful that Geralt had come along to help as his friend explained if he hadn't spoken up, the other bounty hunters would have cut off his head as proof; instead, they just took his medallion. : regardless of the outcome with the bounty hunters, having nowhere else to go, Geralt invited Letho to Kaer Morhen, a place where he could lay low for awhile. Taking the offer, Letho made his way there and later participated in The Battle of Kaer Morhen, fighting alongside Geralt and Lambert against the Wild Hunt's scouts initially before the group retreated into the keep's courtyard. After the battle, he then informed Geralt he planned to travel east, past the mountains. : After talking with Geralt about where he planned to go, Letho stated he wanted a change in scenery and thought maybe Zerrikania might be a nice place to visit. Journal entry :Disguised as a blind monk, the mysterious assassin took Geralt by surprise. Displaying immense self-control and lightning reflexes — not to mention a talent for acting — he murdered the king before the witcher's very eyes. He then leapt out the window of the solar before Geralt could grab him. Surviving the fall unharmed, the assassin fled with the aid of some Scoia'tael. :The information in Vernon Roche's possession served to confirm what Geralt had witnessed. A man matching the kingslayer's description had been seen in the company of Scoia'tael near the trading post of Flotsam. Finding him seemed like the witcher's only chance. :The mysterious individual now had a name. It appeared that this Letho, whoever he might be, was playing his own game — one in which the Scoia'tael had become an impediment. Yet his ultimate objective remained a mystery to Geralt. :Letho had indeed been working with the Squirrels, doing their wet work for them. Geralt would soon learn the answers to many more questions. :In the ruins of the elven bath, Geralt and the mysterious assassin stood eye to eye a second time. Geralt was surprised by what he learned. Letho of Gulet had been a witcher! What is more, there were other kingslayers, and they and Letho had worked together to assassinate the two dead northern monarchs. The witcher and the assassin were also no strangers — in fact, Geralt had once saved Letho's life. Their discussion ended abruptly as arrows whistled through the air and swords clashed. Letho demonstrated his strength and skills by beating Geralt black and blue. Before leaving, he announced that he was on his way to Aedirn. :The kingslayer proved true to his word and kidnapped Triss, wounding Cedric mortally in the process. He forced the sorceress to aid him by teleporting them both to Aedirn. :The magic sent Geralt a vision and gave us another bit of information. Letho had been in the area earlier and had ordered his accomplices to assassinate King Henselt. The kingslayers had been working with Síle de Tansarville, but, just as with Iorveth, their paths had diverged. Whatever finale would conclude this story, Letho claimed it would take place in Loc Muinne. :I listened to the rest of the tale with bated breath. Led to the summit by Nilfgaardian envoys, Letho publicly accused the sorcerers of commissioning the assassinations of the northern monarchs. :The kingslayer's intricate plan was revealed too late. Letho had been working for the Nilfgaardian Empire from the very beginning — his mission, to seed chaos before the Black Ones embarked upon a new war. Taking advantage of the ambitions of the Lodge of Sorceresses, its contacts and financial means — not to mention the support of the oblivious Scoia'tael partisans — Letho had eliminated two of the Nordlings' most important monarchs, plunging their realms into chaos. :On top of that, he had thrown suspicion on the sorcerers, who were just regaining their standing. Thus was the force which had stopped Nilfgaard at Sodden dealt a truly shattering blow. :Now Geralt had only to confront the kingslayer himself, so that the man could confirm or deny the witcher's suspicions. Only Letho knew the truth of the backroom intrigue which had left the north running with the blood of kings. Now I shall tell you about their final meeting, and its conclusion... Letho of Gulet was one of the playable heroes in the now defunct MOBA and had a lot of interesting weapons, skills, and skins. He was a warrior class hero. Hero Presentation :Letho of Gulet - a witcher, a mighty warrior also known as The Kingslayer. Letho is a fantastic tank (i.e. a warrior whose main occupation is to keep enemies busy) and is very efficient against mages. :He excels in one-on-one fights, in which, thanks to his QUEN sign, he can sustain a fair number of magical and physical damage. It's also worth mentioning that his shield, rather than just decreasing damage by a fixed amount, takes the full blow of a given enemy skill and allows Letho to remains unscathed as long as the spell is active. In practice, this means that each layer of QUEN (quantity depending on the ability level) will completely absorb both a mere hand-to-hand attack performed by a mage, as well as a powerful spell that would otherwise take half of Letho's HP. :Letho's AARD sign is a "crowd control" ability. CC (short for Crowd Control) is usually used to stun, displace and slow down opponents, and it can play a pivotal role in a fight. If cast at the right time, the AARD Sign can put an enemy right in the middle of your group, allowing others to finish him or her off quickly. On the other hand, if used without thinking, it can facilitate an enemy's escape, or move them away from a friendly offensive spell's area of effect. :Cleave, Letho's special skill, is a perfect finisher ability. You can use it to finish off fleeing and wounded enemies. Cleave makes Letho become invisible for a short period of time, and also gives him a huge speed boost. The witcher can then easily catch up with his enemy, and dispose of them with one powerful strike. Cleave, just like AARD, should be used with great consideration. It's an awesome finishing move, but it can also be used as an escape tool, which will save your skin on multiple occasions. There is one more aspect of Cleave you need to be aware of - when used, it silences the enemy making him or her unable to use abilities for a short time. Thanks to this, Letho can also take the role of an initiator - a fighter who spearheads the fight, taking the most dangerous enemy out of the equation first.Letho of Gulet – hero presentation Skins * Primal Instinct - ?,€99 - 1500 * Scoia'tael Rags - €1,99 - 1000 * Crimson Armor - €1,99 - 1000 * Mutation - €1,99 - 1000 Weapons * Kingslayer - €2,99 - 750 * Bone Sword - €2,99 - 750 * Assassin's Blade - €0,99 - 500 * Bone Shredder - €0,99 - 500 Journal entry :Some friends you see after many years apart and you immediately develop a headache. Not out of antipathy, but as a somatic premonition of the hangover sure to follow your drunken reunion. Seeing others, however, gives you an itching pain in your back and a desire to reach for your blade. :For Geralt, Letho of Gulet had a foot in both of these camps. This renegade witcher of the school of the Viper had the blood of at least two Nordling kings on his hands, the fruit of his cooperation with Nilfgaard's emperor, Emhyr var Emreis. Accused of these crimes, Geralt was forced to chase down Letho to clear his own name. Though both walked away from their final confrontation in the ruins of Loc Nuinne alive and unharmed, Geralt did not think he would ever see Letho again. :It thus came as quite a shock when he happened across Letho in a barn loft somewhere in the war-ravaged Temerian borderlands. : If Geralt decides not to follow Letho: :: It turned out Letho's former employer was less than satisfied with his performance and had set a variety of blood hounds on his trail. In these circumstances, the presence of another witcher to guard his back was more than welcome. Geralt, however, could not shake the bad taste left in his mouth by their prior interactions and went his own way, leaving Letho to clean up his own mess. : If Geralt decides to help Letho: :: It turned out Letho's former employer was less than satisfied with his performance and had set a variety of blood hounds on his trail. In these circumstances, the presence of another witcher to guard his back was more than welcome. Geralt remembered the care Letho had given Yennefer and, in a show of solidarity, decided to help his former companion deal with his pursuers. :: If Geralt kills Letho's pursuers: ::: In order to shake the hounds off his trail, Letho had decided on a risky maneuver — faking his own death. His plan would have worked perfectly, too, had Geralt's hero reflexes not been a tad overstrung, causing him to butcher any and all witnesses who might have spread the news. ::If Geralt goes along with Letho's plan: ::: In order to shake the hounds off his trail, Letho had decided on a risky maneuver — faking his own death. Although Geralt had no forewarning of this, he improvised with aplomb and sent Letho's pursuers off convinced they had rid the world of a kingslayer. ::If Geralt asks him to go to Kaer Morhen: ::: After that, there was nothing more for Letho to do but disappear. Geralt proposed he hide out at Kaer Morhen for a while, and after a bit of thought Letho agreed. ::If Geralt doesn't ask him to go to Kaer Morhen: :::After that, there was nothing more for Letho to do but disappear. He and Geralt shared a brief farewell and then went their separate ways once more. Associated quests * The Fall of the House of Reardon (proximity) * Ghosts of the Past * The Battle of Kaer Morhen (dependent) * Blood on the Battlefield (dependent) Notes * In The Witcher 3, Letho talks about heading to Zerrikania if not asked to go to Kaer Morhen, citing a possible reason that it's a matriarchy and he's always had a deep belief "that it's women who should rule the world." Whether this was in jest or what he really thinks, however, is uncertain. Videos File:Iorveth meets Kingslayer File:Death of King Foltest (The Witcher 2) Gallery Witcher2-kingslayer-001.png|Kingslayer 2012-04-25 00036.jpg Iorveth and Kingslayer.png|Iorveth and the Kingslayer Witcher2CutsceneScreen-Kingslayer.jpg|Still from a cutscene tw2-screenshot-letho-elven-ruins-02.png tw2-screenshot-letho-elven-ruins-03.png tw2-screenshot-letho-elven-ruins-01.png Assassin layers-1-.jpg|Letho concept Tw2 full Letho 2.png|Kingslayer concept art cutout Letho-Egan.jpg|Letho presenting crowned head to Auckes Tw3 in-game Letho.png Tw3 cardart nilfgaard letho.png|Letho's gwent card art Gwent cardart nilfgaard letho of gulet.png|Letho in Gwent: The Witcher Card Game Gwent cardart nilfgaard letho kingslayer.jpg|Letho as a monk murdering Foltest Twba character model Letho.png|Letho's character model in TWBA References External links * Category:Witchers Category:The Witcher 2 Prologue Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:The Witcher Battle Arena characters ar:ليثو من غوليت de:Letho von Guleta fr:Letho de Guletta it:Letho nl:Letho van Gulet pl:Letho pt-br:Letho ru:Лето из Гулеты uk:Лето з Ґулети